Larua The Trolley Witch Harry Potter fanfic
by crowm442
Summary: Just read Cursed Child HP (TEAR JERKER! SPOILERS!) Gonna write a story on the trolley witch's story since Scorpius X Rose (My original choice) is already more popular then Draco X Harry / Dumbledore X Grindelwald / Hermione X Ron lol anyway, hope you like I OWN NOTHING AS USUAL!
1. Chapter 1

(NO NOT THE ONE I TOLD FANS I WAS GONNA DO! That one will be a Voldemort life trilogy enjoy! CURSED CHILD SPOILERS!)

*SPOILERS*

"Come now Eve! PUSH!" Jacob said holding Eve's hand hard as she gave one last push.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The healer exclaimed.

"You did it Eve!" Jacob said.

"Oh no." The healer said gulping. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING! GET ME A BREATHING CHARM AND POTION STAT!"

"What happened?!" Jacob question as Eve cried in fear reaching desperately for her child.

The healer began to lay the child on the table performing spells ranging from anapneo to clear her airway, too the complicated bubblehead charm providing clean air, eventually after a healing potion, and some life sustaining spells they detected a heart beat.

"I think . . . Oh no." The healer said.

"What?" Jacob said listening intently.

"We have a heart beat." The healer said slowly waving a wand over the newborn's frame.

Jacob looked over and saw organs gleam from the spell with life, but one did not.

"No . . . It can't be." Jacob said seeing a black brain. "Eve . . . Our child . . . Is brain dead."

Eve burst into tears and Jacob slumped by her side sobbing along with her.

The healers got her into what muggles would call "Life Support" today, and this was very rare, as little too no wizard has entered a brain dead state, and sadly, no spell could bring life to a dead organ.

"What do- Jacob, what do we do?" Eve asked through watery eyes.

"It's not about what you'll do." A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

A dark figure approach the couple from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded drawing his wand.

With a flick of the wrist from the man, Jacob was disarmed.

"Now, now, i come to you . . . In peace." The cloaked man said throwing back the wand.

Jacob caught it reluctantly listening.

"My name . . . Is Arcus, and i can possibly save your child." He said drawing his wand back out.

A 15 inch wand made of elder wood shined in the light.

"What do you want?" Eve demanded attempting to get up.

"Stay down young lady . . . All i want, is the child." Arcus said.

"No!" Jacob refused point blank.

"Rather a dead child, then one who could survive? Longer then any of us should my spell work? Of course . . . My spell wouldn't bring life to her, no spell could do that." He said sighing.

"Then what do you want?" Jacob said venomously.

"Well . . . I wish to transfigure her . . . It will be a crowning achievement in the studies of magic, should my spell work, your child will have gained . . . Amortality." Arcus said hungrily.

"How is that possible if she is a mortal? And what would you want with her?" Jacob asked.

"She must remain in my care, only i can save her." Arcus said. "She never lived did she though? But in a sense . . . Does that mean she died? I have waited ever since i procured this wand . . . I have been waiting for one to be put into such a position." He moved forward slowly.

"Don't come closer!" Jacob said.

"I won't let your fear stop me." Arcus said stunning them both.

Okay guys! Please PLEASE give this a chance! (P.S. Arcus is on of the inheritors of the Elder Wand in this fanfic, you can read about him in the wiki)


	2. Chapter 2

Arcus came forward pondering the situation closely before deciding it would be best to modify their memories.

"Yes now let us see . . . The newborn." Arcus said checking the rooms of patients.

Arcus found where the child was and made his way there.

"Sir! This is a forbidden!" The healer began.

Whispering "Obliviate." Arcus succeeded in getting past the confused healer.

"Now . . . What to name you." Arcus said waving a wand too check her vitals.

"Your soul will stand true should this works, but be bound too your master should whoever bare this wand you will accept the orders of." He said. "I name you Larua, the wraith."

He then focused his inner most thoughts into his spell.

"Stay." He whispered to the child flicking his wand.

The child opened her eyes and blurted out crying.

"And now . . . I order you to be silent." Arcus continued holding the wand proudly.

He checked and saw not only was her brain still dead, but she had no brain, instead there was a golden white light visible. Arcus had succeeded in transfiguring her brain too converse with her almost lost soul.

"Now my child." Arcus said grinning malevolently. "Time to go home."

Later.

"Ah! Now so you may be more then just surviving, tell me child . . . Are you hungry?" Arcus asked as they approached his quarters.

The baby spurted unintelligible noises, before nodding.

"Yes well." Arcus said before conjuring a bottle of formula. "But before food."

Arcus examined her body structure.

"I order you too stand." He said curious.

The baby as though given strings suddenly arose and stood up.

"Hmm." Arcus said curious as to the extent of his spell.

He finally decided the child was deserving of food, and so he fed her.

"Knowing that the soul never dies . . ." He began pondering self-implication of such a spell, but feared the consequences.

Then an idea struck him . . . A cruel idea.

"Enough feeding." He said withdrawing the bottle.

The baby obeyed obediently.

The first test Arcus thought was of course too see if the limit could keep her alive no matter what, and so he decided in cold heart, to let her starve.

"One child meant for death . . . Used for the progress . . . Progress! Is power!" He said maniacally as he placed the bottle on the shelf, and left the room.

The baby then reached for the bottle he left behind, knowing it would keep her healthy, but being too short was impossible, so she decided too get up. The newborn then walked forward and fell off the table she was resting on, however most babies would fall in pain and scream, Larua however, did not, she stood up and shrugged off the hit to the head, and climbed drawers and handles before reaching the bottle.

Arcus comes back in too grab a book before looking at the baby in astonishment.

"Better then i could have imagined." He whispered seeing the slight bruises on her head and arms.


End file.
